Heretofore it was known to add certain polar compounds to liquid hydrocarbon fuels for various types of engines, but these attempts did not succeed in achieving the objects of this invention, found below.
Dorer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,494 the combination of a rather high molecular weight oxy compound and a dispersant added to the fuel for cleaning internal combustion engines. The oxygen in the compound of Dorer is in the backbone of the chain so that there is imparted no acidity nor acid number.
Tom et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,479 disclosed an upper cylinder lubricant comprising a light, aromatic lubricating oil and an oxygenated solvent such as CELLOSOLVE.RTM.. This combination could be added either to the fuel or the carburetor. A small amount of anti-rust agent or pourpoint depressant could also be employed in the lubricant of this patent.
A penetrating oil for freeing the junction of two metal surfaces such as bolts, hinges, springs, locks, etc. comprising a lubricating oil, gasoline, an alcohol, and glycols or their ethers was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,537 by Elsdon. No high molecular weight components acid numbers, nor saponification numbers were specified by Elsdon, and furthermore this material was not used as a fuel conditioner.
Pearsall in U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,450 disclosed a combination of a substituted benzene, a monoalkyl glycol or glycol ether, and an ester of ricinoleic acid for removing carbonaceous deposits in internal combustion engines. This mixture was to be used as a solvent in contact with a hot, stalled engine for about one to six hours, followed by restarting the engine. Alternatively, the engine could be soaked in, sprayed or painted with this solvent mixture.
A cold flow improver for middle distillate diesel fuel comprising a vinyl acetate/ethylene copolymer, a nitroparaffin, an alcohol, and an aromatic solvent was patented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,973 by Irish over 17 cited references.
Sweeney disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,973 a smoke depressant for diesel engines comprising a mixture of cyclohexane and an oxygenated compound such as aldehydes, ketones, or ethers.
It is an object of the present invention to extend the useful life of engines burning fuel incorporating the conditioner disclosed herein.
It is further object of the present invention to lower the "octane" requirement of fuels for internal combustion engines by using this conditioner in the fuel.
It is another object of the current invention to increase the efficiency of engines and thus reduce the consumption of fuels conditioned as disclosed here.
It is yet another object of this invention to condition fuel without changing significantly either its flash point or combustion temperature.
It is still another object of this invention to provide fuel which lubricates cylinder walls, cleans spark plugs, cleans carburetors and combustion chambers, helps lubricate rings, distributes fuel evenly to all cylinders, and prevents valve seat failures, especially in gasoline engines operating under high loads.